ZoidsHylian Team
by VyceWinners
Summary: it's a 'new' team of warriors in the Zoid realm. Chapter 3 is in the works (i'm typing it up when i get the chance)
1. Destroyer Zoid

Hey people, it's me!! Vyce… ya… ^^0 anywho, I do NOT own Zoids, I somewhat own the character Vyce…. (no copyright… really…) whoever DOES own Zoids, please do NOT kill me… all that aside.. enjoy

-Vyce,

adding his own flair to FF.net

Zoids

Destroyer Zoid

            Vyce spins his massive Zoid around while it wheels by a gun sniper in wheel mode. the two guns mounted on the side fire at the gun sniper as it continues firing relentlessly, two war sharks fly out of the gun and fire at the Gun Sniper. 

            "this is too easy! where are the other ones?" Vyce shouts through his comm system to the Warsharks on his Hylian Team. as if to answer Vyce, a Renos and a shadow fox appear out of nowhere and start firing at his Zoid. the Destroyer Zoid stops completely, then unfolds into a Gun Sniper-like zoid, except for the arms have been replaced by cannons, while two other cannons are attached to the arm cannons. the opposing Gun Sniper walks backwards, the Judge watches the battle carefully.

            at the Hylian team's Whale King, Dia and Sukiro were also monitoring the battle. Dia is about 21 with silver hair and steel-gray eyes, while Sukiro is a blonde with Ruby eyes, they both look at the screen, thinking of any way to help their group.

            the warsharks fly out of the ground again and fire missles at the Renos and takes it out with an explosion. 

            "yes! okay guys.. i'll get that gun-sniper... you blast the shadow fox," Vyce shouts into the comm, both pilots respond with a roger before going under again. he turns his Zoid to look at the gun sniper, alone the Destroyer Zoid's arms pops out several Missle launchers, on all sides of the arm cannons.

            the arm cannons charge up and the mouth of the Destroyer Zoid opens. "say bye to your gun sniper," vyce mutters as he pulls the trigger. a charged particle beam flies out and smacks into the enemy Gun Sniper, it explodes, the echoe of the shadow fox exploding sounds off in Vyce's ears. Dia and Sukiro breathe a sigh of relief.

            the judge looks over the battle feild, "and the winner is... the Hylian Team!" the judge shouts, then the capsule closes and blasts into the atomosphere. the three zoids head back to the hover-cargo. Vyce jumps out of his Zoid, Golden hair shimmering in the light, Blue eyes sparkling. the other pilots jump out, Ruby and Brian. Brian is about 16, with green hair and silver eyes, while ruby has green eyes and brown hair. "hey guys, we did it!" Vyce says to both of them.

            "our first win!" Ruby exclaims, happy to win for once on the team.

            "and about time too," Brain complains

            "lighten up brain"

            "well.. we better get going... right?"


	2. Hylia meets Backdraft

Zoids-Hylian Team

Hylia meet Backdraft

"So where could they be hiding?" Vyce says with a smirk, referring to the Matrix team, their Long-Time Adversaries.

"Vyce… we still need to get more ammo and repairs" Dia says with a sigh. Vyce blinks his green eyes.

"Oh…that's right…"

"Even that Zoid of yours needs rest every once in a while," she points out. 

"Let's see if it does" Vyce muses

"You'll see Vyce…" both of them head to the docking bay of the sleek, black Zoid Cruiser (they have two, chosen for terrain). They enter the bay; two Warsharks are in there, including the rare Destroyer Zoid. 

"All your Zoid is is a severely modified Gun Sniper!" Ruby Yells at Vyce. But she's pretty much right, the Zoid is a severely modified Gunsniper, but unrecognizable become of so many mods. Vyce frowns at her, "it's better in battle than your pathetic Warshark!"

"Want to make a bet on that?" Ruby shouts back.

"GUYS! We can't beat the Matrix team if we fight each other!" Dia yells over the two, which gets them very quiet, "much better, Ruby, here's a suggestion…. Get a better Zoid… then we'll see who's better, but after the battle… and besides you two woke me up this morning!" she sighs, shoots a glare at both of them before leaving.

"I won't change mine… maybe modify it… maybe we'll get Brian to do it?" Ruby suggests to Vyce.

"Get Brian to do what?" Brian says as he walks down the steps to his Warshark. An invisible breeze blows his Silver hair; he looks at both pilots with his menacing red eyes, "well?"

"We've been thinking. We need to switch out a Warshark…" Ruby says hesitantly

"Good luck girl" Vyce smirks, and then walks out of the bay.

"I hate that kid…." She looks back at Brian, "I can't possibly switch mine… s-"

"Maybe after a few battles…but I won't give up my Warshark…."

A bit of a while later, over at the Matrix Team's Zoid Carrier.

"Those wimps dare to challenge us again?" Zion fumes, he hates beating the Hylian team so easily, if only there was another way…

"Sir! We have a black Whaleking heading this way!" the second-in-command, Viola, reports.

"A black one? Could it be the Backdraft group? Well?"

"Perhaps…"

"What could they possibly want from us?"

"Who knows?" Viola ends up replying. The screen shimmers, the newest Back draft Team Leader, Zekk, appears on the screen.

"What do you want?" Zion says, patience in his voice, but irritation showing in his eyes.

Zekk Smirks, "Simple… an unsanctioned battle… but, with three teams…"

"Three teams?"

"Yes, say… my Team, the Whirlwind Team, Vs. the Matrix team and the Hylian team…"

Zion blinks after hearing the teams, more interested then ever now, "go on"

"But it won't be teams… say a… FFA?" (Free for all) Zekk continues.

"The winner of this battle will get the prize money…tripled…"

"And if you win?"

"The usual. We get your Zoids…"

"That's outrageous!!!"

"Well, guess you don't care now…. 10 times the money then? If you win… and an added bonus, the Winning team, other then our team, will get a new Zoid…"

Zion's eyes Gleam, "you've got a deal"

"Good, we'll meet at the battlefield under those coordinates, at the given time…"

"We'll see you there…" Zion says as the comm-link goes off.

"Are you sure we can trust them sir?" Viola asks

"Of course we can, we should take out Backdraft first, we need the proper okay with the Hylian team, that Zoid is as good as ours…" Zion laughs, a haunting evil laugh.

"Well, Vyce, we get the chance for some sort of switch…" Dia says to Vyce, both walking down the hallway.

"How come?" he asks the tactics girl of the team

"We got a scheduled battle with the Backdraft group, seems we're doing the world's first 3 way battle, FFA of course…"

"I see… so who's the other team?"

Dia grins, "the Matrix team!!!" The hotshot pilot gives the opposite reaction Dia expected, he frowned. "But what's wrong with that?"

"You know what terms we've been on with them, they've been beating us 10 times in a row" Vyce groans.

"Oh come on, we can beat them!!!"

"Sure…"

"We've just gotten your new Zoid Vyce, we haven't tested it with the Matrix team"

"Good point… okay, I'm in…." Vyce says confidently

"All right!! We get a new Zoid for winning… we already have a battle plan" Dia nods.

Much later, all three teams are on the battlefield, the Backdraft team has a Warshark, a heavily customized Dark horn, and a Shield Leiger. The matrix team, on the other hand, has a Renos, storm sorter, and rage raptor.

"Well, here goes nothing…." Vyce mutters under his breath, waiting for Back draft to give the go to start.

"READY!" Zekk yells over the loudspeaker, the Backdraft Zoids begin their attack, a bit too early then expected.

The comm opens in Vyce's Zoid, it's ruby, "Vyce, expect them to pull off more dirty tricks then these, be on your guard!!"

Vyce nods, "all right, I'll need you guys to watch that whale king of theirs…. Tell the others, we'll begin." The screen goes blank, Vyce's destroyer Zoid folds into a ball, both gun turrets on the sides pop out and he rolls into battle, followed closely by Ruby and Brian. The three Zoids head in the direction of the Back draft group, following as planned.

The Matrix team follows their lead, heading straight for the Backdraft group, firing away. When the Back draft pull off an 'earthquake' maneuver, several of their Warshark models (who, by the way, where not in the battle to begin with) shift the ground around the opposing teams, which makes the Zoids start to sink.

Brian and Ruby quickly take advantage of this, both of their Warsharks fly out of the ground and fire their missile pods at the matrix's Rage raptor, aimed directly at it's CPU hidden just behind the cockpit, which immediately freezes it's operating systems.

Vyce wheels his destroyer Zoid out of the sand trap and goes after the Backdraft's Darkhorn. The Backdraft responds by moving it's Warsharks towards Vyce's Zoid, leaping in and out of the sand, firing its cannons. The customized Zoid turns it's cannons and fires away at the Warsharks, most of the shots missing, others hitting the underside of the shark.

"Blasted Warsharks!!! We'll get them…. Eventually!" Vyce says over the comm, "in the meanwhile, focus fire on that dark horn." The matrix team sees their movements and start moving towards the shield Leiger, concentrating their fire.

The back draft Warsharks come out of the ground fully, floating in the air with anti-gravity generators, something that is VERY illegal in sanctioned battles. Which is their first mistake, their second, splitting up. Vyce's Zoid unfolds and concentrates a missile pod on the two.

"This should be fun," Vyce says, smirking. The 'missile barrage' panel comes to life and he chooses his targets. Seconds later, the Warsharks were on the ground, their systems frozen. "Score one for the Hylian Team!!!" Brian and ruby's laughs echo through the comm, as they finish off the dark horn.

The air Zoids of the matrix team, on the other hand, already took out the shield leiger. Now it was just the Hylians and the Matrixes. Zion appears on the comm.

"Well, it's just us now, we'll make you go back to where you came from, you rejects!!" Zion says with a menacing grin.

"HAH!" Dia shouts on the Comm, "your Zoids are more damaged then ours are!! We'll beat you, easily." Both teams stay silent. Vyce takes advantage of this moment and slams a beam cannon blast into the rage raptor, ripping off its scythes and arms; ultimately freezing it's system. The storm sorter quickly flies down and fires its entire weaponry into the Destroyer Zoid.

Brian's Warshark flies out of the sand and goes right in front of the barrage, taking out most of it's systems, and freezing it's CPU as well.

"BRIAN!!!" Ruby shouts over the comm, quickly firing Missiles into the Stormsorter, taking it out of the sky, slamming it into the ground. The Renos doesn't fare as well when the rest of Vyce's missiles slam into it.

Zion frowns, and slams his fist onto the control panel of his Zoid, glaring right at Vyce's Zoid. The back draft, realizing it's going to lose a lot of money, pulls out of the area, leaving its Zoids behind.

Dia stares at the whale king, "those dirty double-crossers…"

Zekk comes over the comm, "you won't get your rewards"

"Show's you guys are sore losers"

"So we are, but we don't keep promises…."

Dia looks to the control screen, "take down that whale king!!!"

Vyce smirks, aims its other two cannons at the whale king and fires away, slamming into its engines, taking it down.

Moments later, the Backdraft team is taken to the authorities, after the Hylian team got it's reward. Dia handpicked a Rage raptor, while Sukiro picked a Renos. The parts of their Zoids are packed in the cargo bay, ready for repairs.

Next Time on Zoids

Dia and co. will be repairing their Zoids and relaxing at a famous vacation spot, when a mysterious force ruins their 'vacation'

Next: Vacation, Interrupted


End file.
